


Childhood Sweethearts

by TakamaruKurokawa



Series: Birthday Present Fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Puma made me do it, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakamaruKurokawa/pseuds/TakamaruKurokawa
Summary: Extract: Raiden chuckled. “My mother is going to be so proud.”“Maybe my fathers won’t kill you then either.”Raiden didn’t groan. He swears he didn’t….





	Childhood Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPuma/gifts).



It was raining heavily as they arrived within the Suna borders, a monsoon beginning for its rare occurrence in the desert. Raiden was glad he was wearing his hooded uniform in this weather. It was a pain in the ass to get wet sand out of his hair. Looking over, he found Ryuai and Tsubaki shivering where they stood. They needed to find shelter and quick.

“How the fuck are you not cold, Rai?” Ryuai asked, wrapping her arms around herself under her cloak. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“What’s wrong, Princess?”  he teased, looking around for a cave as they were still near the mountainous terrain that came before the desert’s sands. “Can’t get yourself warm?” He also enjoyed teasing her secret girlfriend.

“Rai can warm you up when we get somewhere out of the rain,” Tsubaki commented drily, earning two embarrassed glares. “Oh shut up. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“Our parents don’t even know yet,” Raiden muttered as he spotted a cave about twenty/thirty feet away from their position. “Found shelter,” he called out, heading towards the cave.

Ryuai blushed a little at the knowing look Tsubaki shot at her. “Come on before he leaves us out here.” It wouldn’t be the first time: he was worse than her Dad when it came to strict regimes of planning and time. The two girls raced after their male comrade, reaching the cave as he began to check it for traps or other intruders.

“Good thing his father trained a tracker,” Tsubaki muttered, shaking her cloak of the water that had tried to saturate it. “At least he can find spots like this.” She tossed the cloak on a broken rock to dry off.

Raiden had returned, arms full of broken twigs and branches with a few stones. “Gonna light a fire and wait for the ran to end.” He looked at the two girls. “I will turn around and let you both get into cleaner clothes,” he promised. His words made the girls snicker: for all his mischievous comments outside of missions, Raiden was a gentleman when it came to behaving around women or family. According to his mother, exactly like his father. Ryuai had a feeling Aisa had meant something perverted when she had winked at her during _that_ story.

“Have you not seen Ryuai enough at this stage?” Tsubaki teased as she searched for dry clothes in her bag. Until she was hit in the face by Ryuai’s jacket. “HEY!”

“Shut up!” Ryuai warned, her eyes narrowing at her best friend.

Raiden scratched his head before turning around to start the fire. He wasn’t getting between the two girls if a fight broke out. He liked his head where it was, thank you very much. He heard little movements as he worked on the wood, using the stone to spark up a warm heat. He’d change at the back of the cave when the girls were dressed and ready. Focusing on the fire, he grinned as the flames caught and started to spread along the stack of wood he carefully arranged. He was lost in his success that he almost jumped when he felt an arm on his shoulder. Turning, he found Ryuai in her spare change of clothes. 

“You should get changed,” she commented, kissing his cheek. “Tsu and I will cook something while you get ready.” She placed two tin cans on the ground.

Raiden glanced back at Tsubaki before stealing a quick kiss when he realised she was getting food out of her bag. “You cook. You’re better,” he whispered, winking at her. 

“Get going, desert boy,” she muttered, shoving at him to move. He could be incredibly sweet when he wanted to be sometimes. As he moved, the Sakamoto heiress took a seat next to the fire, enjoying the heat it cast upon her cold skin. And while Raiden had been chivalrous and avoided watching her as she dressed, she had no such issue watching his shadows. 

She had been caught up that she hadn’t realised Tsubaki was beside her. “Is he any good in bed?” the other woman asked, making Ryuai blush bright red. “I heard he and his brother have followed in their father’s footsteps. Except, you know, no one knew Raiden’s mysterious girl was you.”

“You know this issue with my clan,” Ryuai groaned, taking the cooking apparatus from her teammate. “Dad and Papa could care less but the clan in general will have a field day.”

“You didn’t answer the question, Ryu,” Tsubaki commented with a smirk.

Ryuai glared. “Yes, he’s extremely talented at sex. He’s a quick learner,” she eventually confessed. “Can we not talk about this now?” She really didn’t want to talk about her sex life with her boyfriend half-naked at the other end of the cave. “Ask me again when we’re having our weekly girls’ night.” She’d come to regret that, she was sure. 

Before Tsubaki could open her mouth, Raiden had returned. “Are you pissing her off again? Didn’t you learn the last time she put you in a genjutsu?” He sat down, leaning back as he watched Ryuai heat the rations. He was close enough to her that he could subtly brush his leg against hers. 

“Last time wasn’t my fault!” Tsubaki protested. “Anyways…” She glanced between the two. “When did you two happen?”

Raiden raised an eyebrow before looking at Ryuai who only shrugged at hm. “Together fourteen months, sleeping together for like, nine,” he answered honestly.

“Why the fuck?! How? WHAT?!” Tsubaki spluttered, her eyes flickering between the two. “Why didn’t either of you tell me?!”

Ryuai and Raiden chuckled. “Because you’ve got a bigger mouth than both of my fathers?” Ryuai offered, shrugging with a grin. “And we wanted it between us. Until we were ready.”

Tsubaki’s eyes narrowed. “I do not have a bigger mouth than Ryuu and Yuuya,” she replied. “I wouldn’t have even said anything.” Then she grinned. “Other than collected my many bets.”

Raiden groaned. “You are worse than our parents.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “My father is going to murder me,” he realised. “For keeping it a secret.”

“Because he taught you to be a gentleman and not sneak around?” the girls asked at the same time. 

The only male blushed bright red. “Something like that,” he mumbled in agreement. “God damn it. God help me.” They were literally half a day from Suna. “I have less than a day to live.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Ryuai replied, grinning at him. “They love me so I’ll make sure they know exactly how you treat me well.”

Tsubaki burst out laughing at the glare that was sent at Ryuai by the sword user. “Someone’s gonna be punished,” she teased loudly, grinning when Ryuai turned a glare on her. “What?”

“Bondage is fun,” Ryuai commented, smirking as Raiden groaned. “Maybe we should scar her with details of our sex lives.” That made Tsubaki’s eyes widen with curious fear while Raiden lifted his head and grinned mischievously. “After dinner,” she added, reaching over to take the rations.

“You two…” Tsubaki shook her head. “And here I thought I was the mad one.”

The couple laughed at their friend’s words. “Oh you are,” Raiden agreed. “We’re crazy. Just not as crazy as you.”

Tsubaki so didn’t jump at Raiden to beat him up. Not at all…

The next day, once the rain had finally receded, the three reached Suna around midday. Raiden nodded at the guards before guiding the girls to the Kazekage’s office to check in. Only to find his father standing outside the door.

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t me,” Raiden greeted Takamaru.

The older sword user raised an amused eyebrow at his first born. “Where are your manners, Kid? You’re lucky your mother’s at the hospital.” He looked at the girls. “Good afternoon, Ryuai and Tsubaki,” he greeted before turning back to his son. “What took you so long?”

“The monsoon,” Raiden replied. “We took shelter in one of the caves.”

Takamaru raised an eyebrow. “And why do you have a broken nose?” he asked.

“Your son is an asshole,” Tsubaki responded, making Takamaru snicker when Raiden glared at his teammate. “He totally deserved it.”

“Troublesome woman,” Raiden complained, making Ryuai grin. “Is the Lord Kazekage in his office, Papa?”

His father nodded. “Yeah. He was expecting you yesterday. But the monsoon explains why you weren’t here on time.”

“Maybe next time those two won’t be late,” Tsubaki muttered, earning a glare from her teammates. “See you later, Takamaru-sensei,” she stated before leaving her teammates blushing in front of the ANBU Captain.

“See you later, Uncle Taka,” Ryuai muttered, ducking her head and following Tsubaki.

Raiden cursed as his father turned to face him. “You owe Mama and Uncle Ryuu money and sake, Papa,” was his only comment before making a break for it while his father stood dumbfounded.

“Well fuck,” he complained. “Aisa is gonna have fun tonight,” the sword master groaned loudly. But at least his son had chosen right.

* * *

Ryuai gasped as she was pressed up against the wall. Hungry lips pressed against her neck, making her grin knowingly. “Raiden,” she moaned as her boyfriend’s hands found her butt and lifted her up until she was at his height. “Don’t you have your parents to visit?”

“Want you first,” he answered, tugging at her clothes. “They can wait a few more hours. I’m busy.” He hadn’t had much more than holding Ryuai as they slept. He wanted alone time with his girlfriend, thank you very much.

“Rai,” she moaned, her hands coming to undo his scarf. “I’ve missed this,” she admitted, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raiden lifted her and carried her from the front entrance, moving towards the sleeping quarters. “Bed. Now. Missed having you in one.”

As he laid her on the bed, Ryuai grinned and tugged her top up and over her head. “Then come and have me, Baby,” she teased as she put her hands above her head and arched, showing off her still clothed breasts.

Raiden growled, crawling onto the bed with her and stripping off his straps and shirt as he moved. “You’re a tease,” he complained as he moved down to kiss her.

“Your tease,” she mumbled against his lips, hands coming up to grip on his hair as his tongue found its way to tease her lips. She wrapped her legs around him when he kneeled between them, moaning when he grinded his hips against hers. “You’ve missed me a lot,” she commented as she broke the kiss and felt him against her. “Was last night too much?” She grinned at the memory of grinding against him while they tried to sleep. She could still remember his hands gripping her hips while he growled in her ear.

Raiden lifted his head, his eyes narrowing at her. “I should kick your ass for what you did to me,” he commented drily, his hands finding her pants. “Do you know how hard you made it for me last night? How much I wanted to strip you and take you in front of that fire, Tsubaki’s eyes be damned?”

Ryuai grinned cheekily before running her tongue along his neck. “To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t. Tsubaki could have stayed far enough away.” Knowing their teammate, enough distance would have been Konoha to avoid the smell or sound of the two of them having sex. “But now you have me in bed so why don’t you take your revenge, Baby.”

He growled loudly. She always did this to him. Rile him up to breaking point before he lost control and made her lose her mind. “You did it on purpose,” he realised. “You were looking for me to embarrass us?”

Ryuai reached up, her lips trailing over his ear. “I like you riled up and possessive,” she confessed before blowing on his ear. She was rewarded with a low growl before she was pinned down and her mouth captured by Raiden’s hungry one. She gasped under the assault, grinning against his mouth as he practically tore off her pants and tossed them aside. She chuckled and reached for his own paths, tugging on the waistband blindly as they kissed blindly. “Rai,” she whispered, breaking the kiss as she tugged the pants over his ass. “Get naked already.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he whispered, brushing his lips over hers as he pushed them down and kicked them off. He cupped her neck and brought his other hand to tease between her legs, grinning when he found her soaking wet. “Seems like I’m not the only one who was riled up.”

“Ass,” she groaned, tossing her head back as far as she could as he slid two fingers inside her. “Don’t start teasing me now.” She gripped the bed sheets hard, groaning his name loudly as he hooked his fingers in the right way. “Rai. Please.”

He kissed along her neck as he moved his fingers inside her. “You don’t want foreplay, babe?” he whispered, sneaking a hickey on the crook of her neck. “Or are you that desperate?”

Ryuai whimpered his name, choosing to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him closer. “Make me cum already, Rai.” When he pressed his lips to the underside of her jaw, she begged, “I don’t care about foreplay, I’m wet enough. Fuck me already.”

Raiden growled and pulled back, removing his fingers so he could kneel between her legs. “Condom?” he asked, breathing hard as he looked at her laid out on the red sheets.

“Bag,” she answered before grabbing him and pulling him back down. “But… we don’t have to…” she trailed off, closing her eyes as she waited for his answer. She was embarrassed at the suggestion. But she’d been thinking of it for the past three months. The brunette was surprised when she felt Raiden’s lips on her own. Opening her eyes, she found him watching her carefully as he pulled back from the kiss.

“You sure?” he whispered, his eyes soft and caring as he spoke. “I… I want you to be sure, Ryu.” He caressed his cheek gently, smiling kindly as her breathing shook slightly.

“I want you. No barriers this time,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. “Raiden.” She reached between them, her lithe hand slowly gripping him firmly as she stroked him slowly. “Please.”

Raiden kissed her again and nodded, gently taking both her legs and pulling them either side of his hips. Working together, he pressed deep inside her, both groaning as she wrapped tightly around him.

“Rai…” she gasped, pressing her mouth against his neck as she relaxed into him. “Babe.” He nuzzled her neck as he bottomed out inside her, both breathing hard. It was different than before; neither had the words to describe the feeling that they both had without the condom.

“Ryu… Fuck,” he groaned, his lips finding their way along her neck. The brunette easily gripped his hair, pulling him up for a kiss before telling him to move. He nodded, slowly moving inside her, one hand planted beneath her head while the other held her leg around his hip. He wasn’t going to last long with her bare heat wrapped around his cock. But he’d be damned if he came without her reaching an orgasm as well.

“Rai,” she gasped, bringing one hand between them to stroke her own clit as Raiden moved inside her. She easily caught up with his rhythm, gasping and moaning as he hit the right spots inside her. Hooking her other leg around his thighs, she pushed him further inside herself. “Please. Baby. Please.”

He dutifully brought one hand to replace her own and rubbed her clit at the right pace, the one she had taught him so many months ago. He’d like to think he’d improved since then. Kissing her hard, he moved his knees so they were planted on the mattress, changing the angle and force of his thrusts. The change was exactly what they both needed, sending both of them right to the edge of their climaxes. “Ryu… Want… You… Cum first,” he gasped out against her lips, pushing his forehead against hers as his thrusts became erratic.

“Gentleman,” she teased, breathless as he fucked her harder. She tossed her head back when he pinched her clit. “Fuck… Rai!” she gasped, the pinch sending her over the edge as she came around him.

Raiden groaned as Ryuai came around his cock, making him follow her over the edge. He thrust a few more times before resting against her, breathing her name hard as they came down.

Eventually, he rolled off of her so they were side-by-side on the bed. Ryuai chuckled as they lay panting, turning her head to look at Raiden. “That was hotter than expected,” she managed to get out, grinning at her boyfriend when he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re an octopus,” she muttered even as she wrapped her arms around his body, one hand stroking his hair. “I missed our time alone.”

“I missed it too,” Raiden mumbled, burying his face between her breasts. “Missed doing this too.” Ryuai laughed at his words, wrapping her legs around his calves.

“You missed laying on my boobs. Why am I not surprised?” She kissed his head. “I love you.”

Raising his head, he brushed a sleepy kiss against her lips. “I love you too, Ryu,” he whispered against her lips. He pulled away to lay his head back on her chest, smiling as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

Ryuai grinned and pressed her lips against his forehead. “Didn’t you have to go meet your parents tonight?”

“My father knows so therefore my mother knows. Childhood sweethearts is a thing in my family,” he mumbled against her skin. “They’ll forgive me for wanting to have some alone time with my girlfriend.”

Ryuai chuckled and shrugged, using her hands to run through his hair. “Go to sleep then. We can talk to them tomorrow and actually admit it to your mother in person,” she whispered.

Raiden chuckled. “My mother is going to be so proud.”

“Maybe my fathers won’t kill you then either.”

Raiden didn’t groan. He swears he didn’t….


End file.
